


Hurt

by Dammit_Jim



Series: Stargate Universe Oneshots [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: (and Rush isn’t grieving as a result), Amanda Perry and Ginn’s death never happened okay? okay, Angst, Canon Divergence, Five Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, growing relationship, set between 2x07: The Greater Good and 2x10: Resurgence (Part 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Jim/pseuds/Dammit_Jim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives times Rush meant to hurt Young, and the one time he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Five.** Rush slammed his hand on the door controls as soon as he was in Young’s quarters. He was seething, barely holding himself together. Young had drugged him. _Fucking_ drugged him. He’d thought they’d come to an agreement; thought he could fucking trust him, or at least trust him enough not to play this kind of stunt.

When Young met his eyes it was with a look of understanding. He stood from his desk and walked around to meet Rush.

“You fucking bastard!” Rush growled.

“You gave me no other choice,” Young answered, raising his hands in a poor attempt to calm the Scientist.

“No other choice? What about _my_ choice?” Rush demanded.

“You were beyond exhausted, and you wouldn’t listen to reason. What if you dropped in the midst of something important?”

Rush gritted his teeth, “I _was_ in the midst of something important.”

“Like what, _Rush_?”

It was the way he said his name that did it. The anger curled in Rush’s gut suddenly sprung loose, like a jack-in-the-box, and Rush swung a fist at the Colonel, hitting him square in the jaw.

 **Four.** Rush was in the Control Interface Room when the Colonel found him. His jaw looked like it was beginning to bruise. _Good._ Young seemed hesitant as he entered the room, and wandered wordlessly over to where Rush was working. They were alone, and Rush wouldn’t be surprised if the Colonel had orchestrated that. He didn’t like showing off his less good-natured side in front of the Science team. After all, he had to maintain appearances, no matter how false.

“Rush, about before…” he trailed off.

“About drugging me, undressing me and putting me to bed?” Rush demanded, without looking up.

He heard the grimace in Young’s voice when he spoke again. “Yeah, I’m sorry…I didn’t think-”

“No, you didn’t!” Rush growled, finally turning on him, and crossing his arms.

“I should have got TJ to handle it. She’s the medic, not me…I shouldn’t have taken matters into my own hands.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure you get a kick out of drugging people and undressing them without their consent,” Rush snapped back.”

“Shit, Rush I - ”

But Young didn’t finish, and Rush didn’t miss the way the Colonel’s voice cracked in distress at the accusation. _Good._ Rush knew Young wouldn’t have tried anything but he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to hurt him for what he’d done; breaching his hard-earned trust.

He sometimes forgot how much he could hurt the Colonel with simple words; quick, sharp and far more efficient than a fist to the jaw. He needed to remember to use his words more often.

 **Three.** There was a warning sizzle, before a conduit in the wall exploded. It obviously gave Young more than enough warning because before it did he stepped in front of Rush, shielding him from the worst of it. They were both thrown across the room. When Rush woke it was to bright infirmary lights, unapologetically invading his senses. His head hurt, but other than that he felt fine. He sat up slowly, and looked over to see the Colonel, unconscious. He was shirtless and he was lying on his side, large white bandages wrapped around his chest, obviously covering up the massive burns he would have received due to his decision to become a stupid fucking human-shield.

Rush felt himself almost bite through his bottom lip in anger. He seethed, and waited for the Colonel to wake up, and hardly noticed TJ as she checked up on him. When Young did finally wake, Rush was standing over him. He blinked up at him blearily, whilst Rush tried not to wring the man’s damn neck.

“What the hell were you thinking!” he exclaimed. 

Young blinked.

“What if you’d died!” Rush growled, “You can’t fucking sacrifice yourself every time somebodies in damn trouble. You’re too important.”

“You’re important too,” Young muttered with difficulty.

Rush let out a long sigh, before kicking Young’s gurney in anger.

The Colonel let out a hiss of pain, before his eyes fluttered and he visibly paled.

 **Two.** Rush found Young alone in the bridge room and walked up to him, before smacking him over the head.

“ _Shit_!” Young exclaimed in surprise, before turning around and seeing it was Rush. “What have I done now?” he growled.

Rush rolled his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you guess?”

Young gave him an incredulous look as he rubbed his head, “Is this because of the exploded conduit?”

“No, although you probably deserve another hit for that.”

Young sighed, “Is this because I had the Science Team make sure you were eating and sleeping?”

“Getting warmer,” Rush crossed his arms.

“Because I got Eli to act as middle-man between us?” Young asked.

“Warmer still.”

Young frowned, “Because…I was avoiding you?”

“That would be correct,” Rush answered, stepping forward, and leaning on the armrests of the command chair, so that his face was mere centimetres away from his own. “You wanta tell me why you were doin’ that?”

Young's eyes widened a little, “I…uh thought you were mad at me.”

“Do I look mad?” Rush asked, his eyes flicking to Young’s lips for a moment, before meeting Young’s confused gaze once more.

The Colonel licked his lips, instinctually, and swallowed.

 **One.** Rush leant forwards and slotted their lips together, kissing Young slowly and deeply, pressing his tongue into the Colonel’s mouth. He curled his hands into Young’s hair and pulled, making Young moan in encouragement.

Rush could feel the Colonel’s bulging erection pressed up against his thigh, and he rubbed his knee against it, teasingly. Young made a breathless sound in response, between a moan and a gasp. Young was so fucking accommodating, practically melting under his fingers, and moulding his hot, shivering body against Rush. It was damnably unfair that Rush had to have waited this long before seeing Young like this. If he’d known…God…

Another obscene sound passed Young’s trembling, breathless mouth and Rush groaned in response, before capturing his lips in a rougher kiss. He ran a tongue along Young's jawline and he shivered under Rush’s touch, making more lewd sounds. Rush couldn’t believe he was the one doing this to Young, causing him to make those damn noises. He revelled in it, even as he wanted claim the man, to devour him, to fucking own every little bit of him. He gave Young’s neck a sucking kiss, before biting down hard.

“ _Shit_ , Rush!” Young exclaimed, leaning backwards. He ran a hand along his neck, and winced as he felt the indent Rush had left. After a moment he gave a surprised laugh. “You’re fucking deadly, you know that?” he laughed.

Rush smirked, “Aye.”

 **Zero.** They were long overdue for a rest. Destiny had dropped out of FTL amongst a cluster of planets with stargates, all within viable atmospheres for plant and animal life to flourish. They’d spent days foraging, hunting and stocking Destiny up incase they didn’t drop out again any time soon, and at this point everyone was running on fumes.

Rush watched in amusement as Young ordered his people back and forth with barely contained sighs of exasperation. Everyone was tired, and everyone was looking for direction and Young was doing his best to give it to them. He looked like a bloody Mother Hen with all the Lieutenants waddling after him like lost chicks. It was a more than a little endearing. When they’d finished packing away the goods, and the gate had shut down and Destiny had gone back into FTL everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

Young bumped shoulders with Rush as they walked back to his quarters. They passed Eli in the corridors and Young stopped off to check on how he was doing. Rush stopped beside him, and waited, and then after a moment Young patted the young man’s shoulder and told him to get to bed. It wasn’t the last time Young stopped, either. He stopped for Scott, who was just about to go on shift, and gave him a couple of pointers; he stopped for a couple civilians who were still helping pack things away, and told them to stop what they were doing.

Rush was tempted to push the Colonel along and tell him it was his time to go to bed. But he knew Young wouldn’t rest well, without making sure everyone else was rested; and he also didn’t want Young to renew his efforts with enforcing Rush’s bed time. When they finally reached Young’s quarters, and the door had closed behind them, Rush turned to Young and gave him an amused smirk, shaking his head.

“You know you’d make a pretty decent father with all this mollycoddling you do.”

Young’s expression darkened for a moment as if he expected an attack, before his eyes glazed over and he swayed a little. For a moment Rush was confused. He knew that reaction but what…oh. Rush’s gut flipped at the realisation of what he’d said. He pulled Young into his arms, and as the Colonel’s head met his shoulders he began to shake. Rush knew it wasn’t just what he’d said, although that had been the tipping point; it was a mixture of opening up old wounds, bad timing and exhaustion, and Rush gritted his teeth through his guilt at having driven Young over the edge.

“Shush, i’s alrigh’,” he soothed, running a hand through Young’s hair as the man began to sob into his shoulder. “You’re gonna be alrigh’.”

Rush felt sick, and tried not to have a break down of his own. It wasn’t the fact he’d made Young cry that upset him; it was the fact that for a moment Young had thought he had meant to hurt him. But he couldn’t let himself give in to his own emotions. Young had looked after him so many times; even when he didn’t want it, and now it was his turn to look after Young.

“Come on,” Rush huffed, pushing the man back gently and cupping his cheek gently, before unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. “Let’s get’ye into bed.” He heard his own voice and it was deep, and full of emotion and more Scottish than it usually was; a result of his own exhaustion and distress.

He undressed Young the rest of the way before nudging him gently towards the bed and undressing himself.

Then he lay down and watched Young, running a hand along his cheek, and brushing away his tears. He clenched his jaw, and frowned, “You know I didn’ mean it like…that.”

Young gave him a weak smile. “I know,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Rush’s lips.

Rush smiled back, before pressing his forehead up against Young’s. “Go ta sleep,” he slurred. “Everything’ll be alrigh’ in the mornin'.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to end happily but lmao sad ending, here ya go! I've never done a 'five times' before and I really enjoyed writing this. There might be a couple mistakes but I'll come back and go over them later, when I'm not busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
